Crush
by Starbolt180
Summary: The Titans discover a young teen with a dark side and quite an attitude... though he's charming, there's just something evil about him... WAY too evil for Robin and Beast boy to handle... will he end up destroying the team? Or will he kill the leader?


All was quiet in Titan Tower... Beast Boy had just returned from buying new video games... Raven ofcourse, was in her room, reading books filled with dark magic and spells... the rest of the team gathered in the living room watching a movie.

* * *

As Beast boy went into his room, he threw the video games on the floor and plopped down onto his bed. 

"Wow, I guess I could clean this place up once in a while." He said aloud to himself as he changed into another identical uniform, and headed to the main room.

* * *

"Man, I have been feeling really strange.." 

"Whats wrong Cy?" Beast boy asked as he sat on the couch next to him.

"My head has just been killing me!"

"Well, maybe you should go rest." Robin said as he stood and looked at Starfire.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to clean! Friend, would you like to assist me in cleaning the bedrooms?"

"No thanks- I'm fine." Robin said as he cracked a smile, and then proceeded to the kitchen.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and Beast boy headed to his room. As he opened the door, he found that his room was actually neat. He didn't have to form a trail through the clothes on the floor to walk. 

"Wow, Starfire did a good- hey, wait! Where's my video games?" Beast boy screamed as he ran out of the room.

* * *

"Starfire!" Beast Boy yelled as he scrambled through the living room door, "What did you do with my new video games?" 

"Hello friend Beast Boy! I was merely cleaning up your room!" she replied with a sheepish smile.

"Ok, thanks for that, but there was a pile of video games on the floor-"

"You mean the small boxes containing the round shiny circles?"

"YEAH THATS IT!"

"Friend, I thought you were done with them, so I threw them out..."

"YOU WHAT?"

"I-..." before Starfire could finish, the trouble light went off.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled as the team followed after him.

* * *

As they reached the crime scene, Overload was stealing money from the ATM machine, and was using his power to make it spit the money out. As the Titans prepared to attack, Overload suddenly froze... 

"What happened?" Raven said as she gracefully landed on the ground.

"I don't know, but something's going on here." Robin replied as he paced the road.

"Man, whatever is going on, I feel kinda strange." Cyborg said as he put his hand to his head.

"Friend, on my planet when one does not feel good, we give them a special kind of soup called ura-chorbs! They are-" Robin cut her off.

"Starfire, maybe the best thing for Cyborg is to go home and rest. He might need some alone time."

As the team headed for the t-car, Cyborg's eyes flashed a light red as he clutched his head with his strong hands.

"What's happening?" Cyborg yelled.

"Who are you talking to Cyborg?" Robin asked as he raised a brow.

"Get out of my head!" Cyborg then yelled more loudlyas he lunged foward, knocking Robin on the ground and proceeding out into the street and into a dark alley. In an instant, Robin's head hit the ground. As he moaned and put a hand to his head, blood streamed from the wound as Starfire rushed to him.

"Robin!"

"Beast boy, help me catch Cyborg!" Raven yelled as she flew down the streets. As Beast boy followed, he thought he saw a figure in the shadows...

* * *

"With all of these things going wrong, the Titans will _surely _turn to me... with my power and charm, i'll take the girls, and i'll destroy the team..."

* * *

**Hi everyone! Guess you haven't heard from me in a while. I've kinda been busy, and I really haven't had time to write any stories. I'm in theYouth Philharmonics (for strings) in my state, and I really stay busy with that. Well, on my profile I put that i'm not going to write stories anymore... I decided that I won't write them during the year, but I am free to do as I wish in the summer time. So I hope you enjoy this story. More chapters are soon to come.**

**Starbolt180**


End file.
